oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey
Joey is one of the main villains in the show, along with Marky and Dee Dee. He is the mastermind of the other cockroaches. Character Data *Antenna Colors: Black *Head Colors: Purple *Body Colors: Pink *Eye Colors: Yellow-Pink (originally yellow-red) *Nose Colors: Black *Birthplace: Oggy's House (Just a prediction.) Family Members *Marky (Younger Brother) *Dee Dee (Younger Brother) *Kustl (Older cousin) Official descriptions Xilam Egotistical, vicious, belligerent, cynical and terribly sadistic, Joey is the "charismatic" leader of the gang. If he could talk, he would make a very moving speech about how the oppressed cockroach people will rise up and be liberated. He is always devising new strategies in order to achieve his goals. For Joey, things are black and white; he hates Oggy! For years, he has been trying to take over the house for himself and his people. Cartoon Network Joey is the roaches' true leader. He's selfish, mean, vicious, cynical and horribly sadistic… He's the boss. If he could talk, he'd make us a stirring speech about the destiny of the cockroach civilisation. His ultimate goal is to take over the entire household. His mind is a boundless source of new strategies to achieve those ends. One thing is clear: Joey hates Oggy. Disney Channel Asia A pink-bodied, purple-headed roach with a pink right eye and a yellow left eye, Joey is the self-proclaimed leader of the roaches. Even though he's the smallest roach in the gang, most of the time he's the brains behind the operations. Personality Joey is the self-proclaimed leader of the roaches. Even though he's the smallest roach in the gang, most of the time he's the brains behind the operations and is also the oldest, but is sometimes forced to go solo, because his companions think his plans are stupid. His plans mostly involve money or food (Along with Dee Dee). Appearance He is a pink-bodied, purple-headed roach with a pink right eye and yellow left eye. His body is thin or light so he can be picked up by Marky or other cockroaches. Friends *Oggy (Sometimes) *Bob (Sometimes) *Cinderella (love interest at V.I.P. Party) *Olivia (Sometimes/as always) *Jack (Sometimes) Rivals/Enemies *Oggy (Usually) *Jack *Olivia(Sometimes) *Stanley Trivia *As shown in the episode The Outsider, Joey has a diary. *As shown in Let's Party Guys, Joey's birthdate is June 15, 1991. *In A Jealous Guy,he can use the picture editor from the computer. *In Mission Oggy, Joey has laptop. He uses it to unlock the Fridge to rescue Dee Dee. *He is named after Joey Ramone, one of the lead singers of The Ramones Gallery Ghost.jpg Dee dee.jpg|Joey's hand 418942.jpg|Joey & Stanley Oggy and joey on electric zone.jpg R548395 3229324.jpg Beep-boop beep-boop.jpg Kustl.jpg Pisong oggy.jpg Cockroaches hiding plan.jpg Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-post.jpg|Joey in Promo Art Joey-s-evil-smile-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-30928993-477-357.jpg|Joey's Evil face Kinopoisk.ru-Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-1270171--w--1024.jpg Wash.jpg 400px-13.png|You must eat this! Cockroaches.jpg Joey and Marky.png Jack statue.jpg Dee Dee image.jpg Joey IIII.jpg 419144.jpg Oggy and the cockroaches le cafards gamount cartoons tom and jerry nickelodeon nick india television children parenting joy.jpg Old.jpg|Joey and Marky old design 4299662Z.jpg Safe image 34.jpg Th.jpg|Joey in opening theme Oggy and Joey Running Away.png Rescue Forces.jpg Oggy-cockroaches the-bathtub-race-preview-1 240x135.jpg Serie oggy img.jpg Joey Farts.png Joey lol.png Liquefied of joey.jpg Joey IIII.jpg Oggy and joey on electric zone.jpg Oggy and Joey Running Away.png Joeycockroach.jpg Oggycockroaches GBAboxboxart 160w-1-.jpg Oggy-cockroaches flight-to-the-sun-preview-1 240x135-1-.jpg Oggy-1-.jpg Marky and joey.jpg Joey xd.jpg I2SPLLi6mkovvztXqFhaGpC1uebKTJTp5e1ImyUwhkmA7ErDEYDLiGG5KHi8R3NOajXMcndjXP-1-.jpg EVIL ROACHES.gif EG9od3lnMTI= o oggy-and-the-cockroaches---10th-february-2012-video--1-.jpg C1GXm2hhfLc4BeGak27W06LrOV4Lq4oLDGX9oeZcb3gH4qHXO9smKe2bbhR7V6B4VbKvFfxh-1-.jpg AaibhQAV-1-.jpg 419403-1-.jpg 419376-1-.jpg 419370-1-.jpg 419351-1-.jpg 419349-1-.jpg 419114-1-.jpg|the brain? The Roaches.jpg|marky and joey dee dee|link=facebook Artwork by others Buzz and joey by arctica ice cat-d514vfw.jpg|He hug his daughter Buzz Request joey x rose by dragoncatgirl-d4i0jdt.jpg|The popular art by DragonCatgirl Joey x rose merry x mas my dear by dragoncatgirl-d4jdms6.jpg|DragonCatgirl also artwork with the discaner Oggy and Joey.jpg|Arwork by Rebbeca Michael Joey 4 Age und Marky 0 Age.PNG|Artwork by Manja Scheble (His son take care of his nephew Marky II) Oggy and the cockroaches by dragoncatgirl-d4avnnh.jpg|Artwork by DragonCatgirl Old Oggy and his friends by PurpleSerguei.jpg|Artwork by PurpleSerguei Oggy and the cockroaches meme by dragoncatgirl-d4he488.jpg Joesa.png|Joey's genderbend Rose (Originally Joesa) The love is in the air by winxzafir-d5t5ifl.jpg|Artwork by Winxzafir A rose for you my dear by caracoracira-d4sxfu4.png|Artwork by caracoracira Joey in human version of Joey by Schwitz-1-.jpg|Joey as a Human by Schwitz Joey.jpg|Artwork by Rancid Poll Do you like Joey? Yes No Sometimes Category:Cockroaches Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists